DJ Kaito
DJ Kaito (bürgerlich Simon B., *02.08.1997Geburtstag Nachweis) ist ein YouTuber und Musiker aus Hannover. Er betreibt den Kanal Vier Sterne Deluxe (früher: superconan4ever), zusammen mit Si-To und A.G.. Außerdem betreibt er die Kanäle DJKaitogerman und Kaito KID. Kaito übernahm den Kanal Vier Sterne Deluxe von einem Freund. Geschichte 2011 Kaito startete seine Karriere am 09.10.2011 mit dem Song "Die Eine 2005" von Die Firma. Es folgten weitere Cover. Den eigentlichen Erfolg verschaffte das Video "DJ Kaito - Hut Tricks mit Kaito". Es hat inzwischen über 4.000 Klicks erreicht. Nach diesem Video folgten noch einige Coversongs. Nebenbei mixte er Lieder. Im November 2011 legte er eine Pause ein. Silvester 2011 kehrte Kaito mit dem Song "Was das Leben mir zeigt" von MaximNoise zurück. 2012 Im Februar stellte er sein Album DJ Kaito Nr.1 vor. In den nächsten Monaten versuchte er sich nebenbei als Let's Player, aber ohne großen Erfolg. Auch ein Let's Read-Versuch fiel ins Wasser. Nach dem Let's Read lud er die Remixe des Albums hoch. Da aber viele davon gesperrt wurden, haben diese auch bis heute nur wenig Erfolg. Im Juni versuchte er sich wieder an einem weiteren Let's Play: Pokemon Special Pikachu EditionPokemon Gelb LP Playlist. Die ersten Folgen wurden, wie schon das vorangegangene Minecraft Let's Play, als schlecht bewertet, nach der fünften Folge besserte sich aber die Lage. Er verlegte das Spiel und so musste das Let's Play unterbrochen werden. Also machte er wieder Musik und brachte am 21.07.2012 seine erste EP mit seiner Band VSD (Vier Sterne Deluxe)VSD Diskographie raus. Später versuchte er sich an einem weiteren Lets Play: Spongebob Schwammkopf - Schlacht um Bikini BottomSpongebob Battle for Bikini Bottom LP Playlist, welches er aber wiederum Ende des Jahres abbrach. Außerdem arbeitete er an weiteren Alben, welche 2013 erschienen sind. , DJ Kaito & Nicolascage09 (2012)]] Am 6. Oktober kam Kaito's erster Song "6. October (Tag der Nationen)" raus. Des Weiteren trat er das erste Mal vor Publikum auf. DJ Kaito Live in Misburg am 06.10.2012 Das Musikvideo dazu hat innerhalb von 3 Tagen 2.000 Klicks erzielt und ist somit eines der meist gesehenen Videos von ihm. Es hat jetzt (Stand 12/2015) über 10.000 Klicks6. October Musikvideo. Im November kündigte Kaito über Facebook eine neue Single an. Erschienen ist sie am 01.12.12 und heißt Ganxtaville Pt. 4 und sollte eigentlich als Bewerbung für den Youtuber-Contest dienenGangstaville Pt. 4 Video, da Kaito aber nicht in die engere Auswahl kam, wurde der Song trotzdem released. 2013 Anfang 2013 gab Kaito bekannt, dass er eine Pause machtFacebook Post vom 07.01.2013 und die Videos für eine Überarbeitung der Beschreibung etc. kurze Zeit offline stellte. Die Videos gingen eine Wochen danach wieder online.Facebook Post vom 14.01.2013 Das Vermächniss der RST erschien am 10.01. Er verriet in einem Livestream, dass die Lieder auf diesem Album allesamt in einer alten Geheimsprache geschrieben sind, die er nur noch sprechen, lesen und schreiben kann. Im Feburar veröffentlichte Kaito eine Maxi EP: Kaito goes acapella. Diese beinhaltet alte, bis dahin noch unveröffentlichte, Acapellalieder die Kaito mal gemacht hat. Am 15.5. erschien die Videos und die EP "Hoffnungslos" und "Verzweifelt". Ab dem 31.05. wurde jeden Freitag das Format Xbox Spiele von ihm moderiert. Dieses erschien unter dem Namen Alte Spiele schon als Podcast. Diese kamen gut an. Im August gab Kaito bekannt, dass es ein DJKaito Nr.3 Album geben würde, und im September gab er bekannt, dass die EP TO o to/Schalten sie mal wieder ab am 6. Oktober erscheinen werde. Vier Tage später wurde bekanntgegeben, dass das Album DJK 3 am 24.12.2013 erscheint. Ein paar vorab veröffentlichte Videos brachten eine positive Einstellung gegenüber dem Album. 2014 2014 lud er nur Songs aus DJ Kaito Nr.3 und mehrere Coversongs hoch. Im Januar endete die zweite Staffel "Alte Spiele" und er fing an das Format "Die Redlichen" zu moderieren, worin er Webseiten der "Redlichen" vorstellt. 2015 Seit dem 01.Januar moderiert er die dritte Staffel "Alte Spiele" und seit April die zweite Staffel von "Die Redlichen". Am 25.05. erschien mit Dont wanna be a Quader eine neue Single. Im Juni erschien das Album Best of DJK. Im November ist das Album Last Step erschienenInfo Video Fantreffen 2015, Gewinnspiel, Alben Updates. Im August wurden die meisten Mixe von DJ Kaito Nr.1 ''auf Dailymotion hochgeladen und somit allen zugänglich gemacht. Außerdem wurde er zum Admin des Youtube Wikis ernannt.Youtube Wiki Profil Am 08.09. veröffentlichte die ''BILD Zeitung einen Artikel, an dem er beteiligt gewesen ist.[http://www.bild.de/regional/hannover/busse/die-vergessene-bushaltestelle-42498078.bild.html Artikel der BILD Zeitung "Die vergessene Bushaltestelle" vom 08.09.2015] Andere Kanäle Am 15.03.12 ging Kaitos Kanal DJKaitogerman online, auf dem er alles mögliche hoch lud, von Hintergrund-Infos, über Veranstaltungen bis hin zu Musikvideos, wobei das letztere sehr gut ankommt, obwohl die meisten Videos in Deutschland gesperrt sind. Aktuell wird er für die Veröffentlichung kleinerer Nebenprojekte benutzt. Am 30.05.2013 eröffnete er den Kanal Kaito KID, ''auf welchem er kleinere Videos, aber auch Vlogs hoch lädt. Diskografie Solo 'Alben' * ''DJ Kaito Nr.1 (2012) (Download/ Limitierte CD) * DJ Kaito Nr.2 (2013) (Download) * DJ Kaito Nr.3 (2013) (Download) * Das Vermächniss der RST (2013) (CD/Download) * Best of DJK (2015) (CD) * Last'' Step (2015) (CD/ Download)'' EPs * 6. October EP (1.0) (2012) (Limitierte CD) * Kaito goes acapella EP (2013) (Soundcloude EP) * Hoffnungslos EP (2013) (Download) * TO o to/Schalten sie mal wieder ab EP (CD/Download) * All 4 One EP (2015) (Download) * 6. October (2.0) EP (2015) (CD) * Dont wanna be a Quader EP (2015) (CD) Singles * 6. October (2012) * Ganxtaville Pt.4 (2012)(Download) * Don't wanna be a Quader (2015) (Download) mit Vier Sterne Deuxe Alben * Und dein Herz schlägt schneller (2013) (CD) * Owns (2015) (CD/Download) EPs * Und dein Herz schlägt schneller EP (2012) (Download/Limitierte CD) * Unbequem Fernsehen (2014) (CD/Download) Als Gastmusiker * YES NO (2015) (xderBabo feat. DJ Kaito) Weitere Links * alte Webseite von DJ Kaito Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Geboren 1997 Kategorie:Gründung 2011 Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Deutscher YouTuber Kategorie:Gründung 2012 Kategorie:Gründung 2013 Kategorie:Songwriter Kategorie:Reviewer Kategorie:Hannover Kategorie:Vier Sterne Deluxe